Theft & Escapade
by XxCarneliaxX
Summary: The plot is a little rushed but I had fun writing it So enjoy :D


Nami was thrilled when they landed on an island filled with wealth. According to a flyer she had received at a nearby tourist's center, this island didn't have any poor people. Everything was high standard, from the houses the residents lived in, to the cuisines that the islanders indulged, to the clothes that everyone wore. Nami knew, from first glance, that each and every one of those pockets bulged with excessive wealth.

Her fingers itched to snatch them away, but she restrained herself. If she did anything silly, she might cause unnecessary trouble. Plus, she was incredibly hungry. She had sailing with the four boys for the past few weeks, with a small amount of food left. Despite Sanji's effort at rationing the food stock, the remaining food supply had mysteriously disappeared. Despite having both Sanji and Usopp giving him a hard punch to the head, Luffy merely laughed and said that they'd restock on the next island.

Now that they had docked on this exquisite island, Zoro had stayed on the ship to act as guard dog while Sanji went out shopping for food supplies. Only God knew where Luffy and Usopp had gone to or what they were doing but Nami hoped they were staying out of trouble. Nami, upon seeing a large shopping complex, planned to go shopping for some clothes, but the ridiculous amount of money for each piece stopped her.

She had tried batting her eyelashes and asking the storekeeper to give her a discount on her purchases in a seductive voice, but only a few had worked. In the end, Nami gave up and resorted to walking around the complex, gazing over the absurdly expensive clothing – which was when she realized how finely-dressed everyone was, in their custom-made, exquisitely-tailored outfits.

Sitting down on a bench, Nami decided to take a rest from all of the walking that she had done – plus the failed attempts at trying to woo her way out of paying such high prices for such moderate items. She fiddled with her thumbs and felt incredibly restless, but she can't afford to make a scene right now. Instead, she laced her fingers and placed them under her chin as she tried to think of a strategic way to pickpocket.

"Nami-swaaan~!" a voice called out to her and Nami looked up, just in time to see Sanji dancing his way over to her, his arms laden with shopping bags. Bits of bread, meat and vegetables poked out of the bags.

"Sanji-kun! I see that you've bought everything?" Nami asked, nodding at the shopping bags.

"You're so observant, Nami-_swan_!" Sanji cried out jubilantly.

Nami chuckled, but her mind was still trying to carefully find a way to steal all of that wealth from these islanders. They were already rich. They didn't need all of that money. Therefore, Nami didn't feel the slightest bit guilty.

"Have you seen Luffy or Usopp?" Nami asked.

Sanji shook his head, taking out a cigarette from his pack. Then, taking out his lighter, he shielded his hand around the lighter so the flame wouldn't be affected by the wind. Igniting the end of his cigarette, Sanji inhaled deeply, feeling the nicotine rush through his body. He exhaled a plume of smoke and said, "I just hope they're staying out of trouble."

"Luffy? Staying out of trouble?" Nami said and snorted. "I didn't even know those two could exist in a sentence together." However, despite her statement, Nami hoped so, too. If Luffy caused trouble, they would have to quickly escape the island, diminishing any chance of Nami getting to steal whatever amount of money these wealthy islanders had with them. Besides, with this much wealth, Nami really didn't want to go up against any of the guards or marines stationed here.

However, just as she was saying this, a gunshot was heard in the air, followed by the sound of chaos. Sanji calmly inhaled and Nami groaned, putting her head in her hands. She shouldn't have jinxed it. Just by considering the possibility, she had undoubtedly jinxed it.

Not long after, Luffy and Usopp appeared at the top of the hill. They were being chased by a mob of uniformed marines with rifles. Luffy clutched his straw hat and laughed loudly, while Usopp had a scared, stricken look on his face as he repeatedly looked back, hoping that they had lost them, only to find that the marines were gaining.

"Back to the Merry!" Luffy cried out joyously, as if he was having the best time of his life. He probably was.

Sanji looked furious, but not at all surprised. Nami, on the other hand, saw this as an opportunity.

To get to the quay where the Going Merry was docked, they had to barge through a crowd of finely-dressed people, whose pockets swelled with absurd amount of wealth. Sanji, who expected Nami to frown and complain of Luffy's recklessness, was instead surprised when he saw a wide, somewhat evil grin spread across the beautiful face. However, he didn't have time to question her true motives because by that time, Luffy was already nearing them.

Instead, tightening his grip on his bags, he fought off any marines he came in contact with, while at the same time, running behind his captain. Nami, on the other hand, took back what she hoped about Luffy staying out of trouble. The only obstacle she encountered was the crowd quickly dispersing to make way for the sudden chaos that ensued. However, Nami cleverly ran through the thickest part of the crowd, slipping in between bodies, grabbing whatever her hands could grab within reach and somehow hiding them in her clothes and available pockets.

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji followed closed behind, a horde of marines right behind them.

Zoro, who had been peacefully dozing on deck, woke up to the sound of utter bedlam but he didn't bat an eye. Instead, he unfurled the Going Merry's sails. The strong wind that was blowing caught in the sails, pushing the Going Merry away from the dock. It was too far to jump and now, there was only one way of getting onboard.

Gunshots roared in Nami's ear and she shrieked, doing her best to avoid being hit by the bullets while holding on tightly to her precious newly-stolen treasure. Behind her, she heard Luffy's happy shout of, "Gomu Gomu no…" before feeling a rubber arm wrap itself around her waist. Immediately, she was crushed against Usopp and Sanji, whose eyes turned into pink hearts as he continuously murmured, "Mellorine~! Mellorine~! Mellorine~!" Nami shrieked again as Luffy yelled out, "_Rocket_!" his arm stretching out to wrap around the Going Merry's mast.

Immediately, Nami was airborne. She and Usopp shrieked in each other's ears. Sanji, on the other hand, was too happy being pressed up against Nami to care. Luffy laughed as the wind ruffled his hair, his straw hat firmly tied around his neck with a string.

"They're getting away!" Nami heard the shouts of various marines back on deck. Orders were issued in the Baby Den Dens and she saw the cannons being brought up, ready to fire.

Zoro's eyes widened as he saw his crewmates flying towards him and, before he could run away, the four crashed onto him. "_Are you trying to kill me, you bastard_?!" Zoro yelled, hitting Luffy hard on the head.

"_You could've given us a warning_!" Nami yelled, punching her captain as well.

Luffy just laughed, emerging from the tangle of bodies. "Let's go!" he yelled, pumping his fist into the air. "Onwards!"

Sanji was still collapsed on the floor in a heap, still having those heart eyes and murmuring, "Mellorine~!" Usopp, on the other hand, was completely knocked out and was sprawled on the deck in a heap.

The cannon balls flew out of its cannons, whistling through the air and splashing into the nearby waters, missing the ship completely. Nami was unfazed, however and, standing upright, she released all of the things that she had kept hidden. A horde of bags and purses fell onto the deck. Nami beamed, proud of her work.

"While you guys were running away from the marines, you still had the time to _steal_?!" Zoro asked incredulously. "You really are going to hell."

"I know, I know," Nami said, waving it off with a flick of her hand and a devilish grin on her face. Then, turning to her captain, she beamed, "What do you think, Luffy? Pretty good, huh?"

"Wow! Good job Nami! Look at all this money!" Luffy said happily and his face stretched out into his signature grin. "Now we can buy lots and lots of meat! Ne, Sanji, you'll cook us lots and lots of meat!"

Sanji, for his part, immediately stood up to defend Nami's honor. "Don't you dare insult her like that, you shitty swordsman!" he growled, aiming a kick at the swordsman's head.

"I can say whatever I want, shit-cook!" Zoro growled back, deflecting the kick by using his swords.

Nami groaned and rolled her eyes, but instead focused on getting them out of there. Luffy laughed again, obviously having a blast. "This is so much fun!" he cried. "We should do it again!"

"No, we shouldn't!" Usopp, who had been lying unconscious on deck, suddenly yelled, hitting him on the head, but only got another laugh as a reply.

The cannonballs continued whistling through the air, barely missing the ship as they splashed into the ocean. The four pirates onboard were completely oblivious of all of this, as they didn't really seem to mind the cannonballs. Nami, being the only reasonable one on the ship, sighed and steered the Going Merry into safer waters, unscathed. Proud of what she had accomplished - thieving from a bunch of wealthy people and escaping just like that - she smiled.


End file.
